Just a Game
by Scarlet-Evan
Summary: [AU] SaruxFey "¿Por que no puedo ser honesto y decir que me gustas?... ¿Por que no puedes ser honesto y decir que te gusto?. Al final, solo actuamos perversamente"... "Fey dirigió su mano a la entrepierna de Saru. Al final era solo un juego, y muy divertido..."


**¿Alguien ha escuchado 'Just a Game' de Gumi Megpoid? Pues la recomiendo *u* Aunque yo la oí versión Saru & Fey, y de ahí me vino la idea X'D es como que… al principio me enamoré de ella sin saber que decía, y cuando vi la traducción fue como… OMG D: **

**Les pasaría esa versión pero es descargada y no tengo permiso (?)**

**Esto es (again) para mi querida Itzu-chan :DD Porque tu eres caguai y no has abandonado el EvanRune como muchos u_u y no es una indirecta pero bueno xD Se que te prometí un SPICE pero Just a Game es lo de hoy, sorry (?)**

**Mmm… Hay unos pedazos de la letra que me gustaron mucho y los puse, pero no todos, se podría considerar song-fic por eso supongo :/ Ah si… otro de mis lemons feos xD Se recomienda precaución (?) **

**Y lo ultimo… Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone no me pertenece y la canción tampoco, solo es algo que me he dedicado a escribir desde mi imaginación de mango~ :D**

**Disfruten!**

**OoOoOoO**

**~ Just a Game ~**

Fey bajó la cabeza con un gran sonrojo.

Saryuu al ver eso no se pudo contener más, lo tomó de la muñeca y con algo de brusquedad continuó guiándolo por los pasillos, hasta la habitación que había apartado hace unos minutos apenas.

Fey se dejaba llevar muy nervioso, ahora estaban más que conscientes y aun asi no se detenían ¿Por qué?

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando Saru abrió la puerta y lo lanzó al suelo de la habitación, entrando y cerrando detrás de el.

-S-Saru… -Fey le miró muy apenado desde donde estaba.

El peli-blanco se deshizo de la camisa que llevaba, dejando ver su bien formado torso, para luego colocarse sobre Fey.

-¿Todavía tienes miedo? –dijo con aquella voz que por alguna razón lo tranquilizaba y le hacia sentir extraño.

Rune sonrojó de nuevo y negó con la cabeza. Saryuu posó ambas manos en las mejillas coloradas del chico que acababa de conocer, para luego besarlo dulcemente.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado solo en eso? Ambos amaban el sabor del otro, sus lenguas conectadas, las respiraciones sincronizadas, la falta de aire ignorada hasta que fuera necesario separarse para respirar.

Evan dejó de acariciar las mejillas del peli-verde, posando una en la cintura de este, y la otra en la parte posterior de su cabeza, recostándolo suavemente sobre el suelo, sin separar ambas bocas en ningún momento.

-Mmm… -Fey volteó la cabeza para asi permitir a Saryuu encargarse de su cuello, disfrutando de la sensación de sus pequeñas lamidas y mordidas por todo el lugar.

El moreno no perdió el tiempo, desabrochó la camisa del conejo lentamente y terminando se la retiró por completo, este ayudando un poco al incorporarse para que fuera mas fácil.

Al recostarle de nuevo, Saru notó que Fey estaba temblando.

-Hace frío… -susurró el peli-verde.

El oji-violeta dirigió su mirada a la ventana que se encontraba abierta, la cortina se movía al compás del viento, dejando ver entre sus ondulaciones las luces de la ciudad, la de la propia luna en su punto mas alto, los ruidos de los pocos carros que circulaban a esas horas de la noche, aquellas pequeñas cosas que ignoraba por estar al lado de ese chico.

Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia los ojos verdes, el chico la sostuvo un tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta que solo le avergonzaba por la situación en la que estaban, a la que ambos habían contribuido.

Saryuu hizo que le viera nuevamente, tomando su barbilla para que no se le negara de nuevo.

-¿P-Pasa algo? –se animó a preguntar Fey nerviosamente.

-Yo… -murmuró y luego frunció el ceño, como intentando que las palabras salieran de su boca- Yo te…

Los ojos verdes se iluminaron de la esperanza, su corazón empezó a saltar de la emoción, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de la felicidad.

Saru notó aquello, correspondiéndole la sonrisa, y aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera o se atreviera a decirlo no había duda alguna. Se amaban.

-Ven… -le invitó Saryuu levantándose con el peli-verde en brazos, sin esperar alguna respuesta de parte de este en realidad.

Lo guió hasta la cama matrimonial en medio de la oscuridad, acostándolo sobre las blancas sábanas, intentando ser delicado y hacerlo especial al mismo tiempo, después de aquella confesión del peli-verde…

"_Yo… Es… E-Es mi primera vez…"_

¿Por qué Fey habría elegido su primera vez con un completo desconocido? Tal vez fuera la intervención de un sentimiento instantáneo… ¿o tal vez no? ¿Sería el efecto de la bebida?

Desechó aquellos pensamientos cuando fue jalado insistentemente hacia abajo, por unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, y una boca que ya conocía bien se apresuraba a besarlo con algo de fiereza.

Gustoso, correspondió el beso a la misma intensidad, mientras ambos amantes quitaban el resto de las prendas que quedaban.

…

Fey tragó saliva nervioso, se apresuró a tomar la almohada que estaba cerca de el y la abrazó ocultando su rostro enrojecido en ella.

-A-Ah… -un agudo gemido se escapó de el sin poder detenerlo- Saru… -suspiró contra la cama.

Aquella era su única forma de tranquilizarse aunque fuera un poco, Saryuu lo tenia bien aprisionado.

El peli-blanco había puesto a Fey boca abajo, se colocó detrás de el y separó un poco sus piernas, dirigiendo su boca hacia el área privada del peli-verde, notando como se estremecía, acariciando sus piernas para calmarlo.

Después de dejar llena de saliva aquella zona se separó en medio de la sucia escena, notando como Rune suspiraba de alivio, claro que este no iba a durar mucho.

Sonrió divertido y dirigió uno de sus dedos a la entrada del peli-verde, introduciéndolo, escuchando el respingo de este.

Fey echaba humo de las orejas. Estaba tan avergonzado que ni el mismo podía describir la extraña situación que estaba viviendo, lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era que le gustaba. Se sentía bien aquel dedo en su interior, que masajeaba su estrecha pared interna.

Un rato después, tres dedos de Saryuu se movían sin ningún problema en su interior, la sonrisa del peli-blanco destellaba perversión, lujuria y nada más que eso.

El peli-verde se retorcía debajo de el, sus gemidos eran tan tiernos y excitantes, al menos para el, puesto que su hombría estaba mas que despierta y su deseo de ir al siguiente paso creció mas y mas.

Sacó todos los dedos de una vez, sin ninguna advertencia, obteniendo en respuesta un jadeo del peli-verde.

Fey sintió algo de miedo y tragó saliva otra vez cuando fue volteado hacia arriba suavemente, las manos del moreno se deslizaban por cada parte de su cuerpo en un intento de calmarle, pero ciertamente solo le daban mas nervios.

-Fey… -susurró Saru antes de inclinarse y besarlo nuevamente, no se podía separar de esos labios tan dulces y cálidos, encajaban a la perfección en los suyos, el sabor era simplemente maravilloso.

Pero había algo que deseaba más, y ese algo era escucharle.

Asi fue como dirigió su boca hacia un pezón y una de sus manos se encargaba del otro, apretándolo, pellizcándolo, masajeándolo, todo lo que se le ocurriera.

Dejando un rastro de saliva, su boca fue haciendo un camino hasta el cuello del chico pálido, dando un leve beso en este para continuar hasta su oreja, llegando a ella para jalarla delicadamente con una mordida.

Mientras tanto Fey solo podía gemir, jadear y suspirar ante todo el amor que recibía. Se sentía mejor de lo que había pensado, y para que negarlo, Saru lo hacia muy bien.

Le agradecía internamente todo. De verdad que lo estaba disfrutando, y no parecía que fueran unos extraños, parecía como si de verdad fueran una pareja llena de amor, que han disfrutado de toda una vida juntos… pero la realidad no era esa.

De todos modos, en aquel momento no es que importara mucho ¿cierto?

Saryuu se sentó en el borde de la cama, Fey se colocó en su regazo, una pierna a cada lado de el.

El peli-verde cerró los ojos y dejó que las manos en su cintura lo bajaran hasta quedar sentado sobre el peli-blanco, con el miembro entero ya en su interior.

Su labio inferior empezó a temblar de la extraña sensación que lo recorría. Se sentía bien eso estaba claro, pero nada es totalmente bueno. Unas lágrimas irremediables se escaparon de entre sus parpados cerrados, y sus labios se movían sincronizada mente con los de Saru, que aprovechó aquel momento para besarle.

Rodeó el cuello del de ojos violetas y apretó un poco su cabello, separándose y con su propio agarre mover la cabeza del otro a su cuello, diciéndole asi que quería sentirlo más.

Este no se negó, pero su mente solo estaba para la fiereza. Fue asi como mordió el cuello del chico sobre el, impulsándose hacia adelante, quedando sobre el al mismo tiempo que lo embestía sin piedad.

La habitación se inundó de los jadeos de ambos, Saryuu tomó las piernas pálidas y las colocó en sus hombros, logrando asi entrar aun mas. El sentir todo el calor que irradiaba del cuerpo de Fey, su voz, su cuerpo, todo… Todo le encantaba de el.

Su vista se puso borrosa de la lujuria, soltó un jadeo dejándose llevar, corriéndose finalmente dentro del chico de pelo verde.

Fey volvió su cabeza hacia arriba, un hilo de saliva salía de sus labios hasta su mentón, apretó los ojos a medida que se acercaba cada vez más al orgasmo, y el sentir un líquido invadiendo lentamente su pasaje fue lo que hizo que terminara.

-Saru… -dijo antes de venirse entre ambos, demasiado ido para disculparse o avergonzarse, aunque tampoco había porque.

**OoOoOoO**

_Reuniendo noche tras noche…_

Fey se bañaba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Hoy se encontraría de nuevo con Saryuu en el "lugar de siempre".

Donde se habían conocido, aquella disco.

Y ya sabia como iba a terminar, ya había pasado 7 veces en 1 solo mes.

_Cual mariposa..._

Pero aun con tantos encuentros, seguía avergonzándose de lo lejos que llegaba el chico de cabello blanco. No es que le molestara que se divirtiera un poco con el, pero precisamente era el quien tenia que ocultar tantas marcas con sus padres.

_Rudeza y Belleza…_

Ni que aquello importara demasiado, había otra cuestión muy diferente.

Nunca se habían dicho 'te amo'… 'te quiero' siquiera.

¿Eso importaba?

Quien sabe, tampoco es que llevaran una relación formal. No habían acordado nada, solo ellos sabían si por miedo o vergüenza, pero ninguno de los 2 sabia que eran. Simplemente se deseaban.

Fey suspiró con el pensamiento. Se sentía tan… vacío…

_Tristemente llueve, turbando tu rostro…_

Una vez que terminó de arreglarse salió de su casa, mintiendo de ir a quedarse con un amigo, por eso el cambio de ropa que llevaba.

Mientras caminaba por las calles no pudo evitar volver a recordar su complicada situación.

Si daba por hecho de que no eran una pareja, pero tampoco podían ser solo amigos… ¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Saru jugaba con el?

_¿Y si soy yo quien juega con el?_

Se detuvo en seco, ¿Por qué echarle la culpa solo a uno? Ambos habían llevado eso al límite.

_Ambos estamos jugando…_

Sonrío amargamente ante la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente.

_Amantes._

-Sera mejor que me de prisa –dijo mirando su reloj que el mismo Saru le había comprado, caminando un poco mas rápido.

_Nuestro ultimo encuentro en el salón de baile…_

Saryuu rodeó a Fey por los hombros con un brazo, entrando junto a el al lugar concurrido de gente.

Las luces parpadeantes, el ruido alto pero soportable, gente por todos lados… aquello se había vuelto tan ordinario para ambos chicos.

Mientras avanzaban por la pista de baile, sin soltarse de la mano, Saryuu lo mantenía cerca para que pudiera oírle cuando le iba a decir algo.

La sonrisa del moreno y el agarre de sus manos hacían dudar a Fey de si en verdad el estaría 'jugando'… sobre todo si lo haría por 1 mes…

_Solo un juego…_

_Pienso, se supone, que dominaremos la pista de baile esta noche_

_Encontrándonos el uno con el otro_

_No puedo evadir esos ojos por más tiempo_

Ambos se movían al compás de la música, de verdad bailaban bien y de vez en cuando se ponían a hacer pasos extravagantes que llamaban la atención de todos.

Al fin y al cabo, en ese lugar podían hacer lo que quisieran, cada quien se expresaba a su manera.

Después de lograr un complicado paso de baile, el peli-verde suspiró exhausto. Saryuu se acercó a el y lo tomó por el mentón, plantándole un beso en los labios. Ambos sonrieron en medio del contacto y siguieron con el baile cada vez más juntos.

Aquellos ojos violetas se clavaban en los verdes, fue cuando ya no resistieron y se detuvieron al mismo tiempo, Saru lo tomó por la cintura y Fey por el cuello, besándose como solo ellos sabían que les gustaba más.

_Solo un juego…_

_Ya sea amor o lujuria_

_Es solo un juego_

_Hasta que la noche llegue a su final, seguiré bailando contigo_

-Iré por algo de tomar –dijo Evan poniéndose de pie de la mesa en la que se habían sentado, yendo al lugar donde preparaban bebidas.

Fey sonrió y se acomodó un poco, para pasar el rato miró a todos lados y notó algo curioso. Era la misma mesa donde estaba… aquel dia.

_Si… ese dia._

Fey soltó una risita.

_Flash Back_

El peli-verde había ido a sentarse a la mesa donde estaban el y sus amigos, solo que ellos todavía se encontraban en la pista, pero el ya estaba agotado.

Miró hacia el techo ignorando que otro chico se había sentado ahí mismo. No lo había notado hasta que este habló.

-¿Estas vivo? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

Se acomodó bruscamente en el sillón.

-¿E-Eh? –preguntó nervioso.

-Nada… parecía que estabas dormido y vine a despertarte –dijo algo divertido.

-¿Ah si? –Preguntó sobando su nuca apenado- Solo que ya estoy cansado de tanto bailar… -comentó.

-Te entiendo… pero los otros no piensan lo mismo –dijo volteando hacia la pista, donde a simple vista veía personas que estaban en el límite de su energía, pero aun asi seguían bailando.

-Nada es bueno en excesos –Fey rio un poco.

-Lo mismo digo –el chico se volvió hacia el sonriéndole.

Fey le echó un vistazo igual, tenía cabello blanco en un extraño peinado, unos ojos violetas profundos y la piel morena, de su misma edad y se notaba alegre.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –preguntó con una sonrisa pues notó que lo estaba mirando, aunque tampoco el peli-verde era muy discreto que digamos…

-¿A-Ah? –salió de su pequeño trance sonrojándose de su obviedad- N-No… Lo siento –avergonzado miro a otro lado.

El peli-blanco sonrió con más ganas, el chico le causaba algo de gracia y ternura a la vez. Sus cabellos verdes estaban peinados en una forma que le recordaba a un conejo, sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello y muy lindos.

-Soy Saryuu –Fey volteó al oírlo- Saryuu Evan… pero dime Saru –pidió.

Fey volvió a su tono natural de piel y sonrió- Fey Rune…

Una vez sabiendo el nombre del otro se pusieron a platicar de diferentes cosas, desde la opinión de la canción que se escuchaba en aquel momento, pasando por gustos de música y otras cosas, hasta hablar un poco mas de ellos.

Al final tenían mucho en común.

-Te invito algo –Saru se puso de pie y ofreció su mano para ayudar al otro chico a levantarse.

-Vale –Fey aceptó confiado la invitación.

La plática se extendió a cualquier tema que saliera de la nada, mientras las copas iban y venían, la música sonaba muy lejana y el tiempo pasaba rápidamente.

_Recuerdo el color de la puesta de sol_

_Es la misma que la del reflector que brillaba sobre nosotros dos_

_El enfermo DJ mezclaba una embriagadora danza_

_Fue un tono mortal fluyendo del estéreo_

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya no estaban en la disco, si no fuera del lugar… mas específicamente en un callejón cercano a este.

Saru lo había tomado por la cintura y Fey tenia ambos manos en el pecho del contrario, intentando asi evitar lo que seguía pero fue inevitable, el peli-blanco cerró la distancia con un beso superficial.

Fey sonrojó como tomate. No precisamente porque fuera algo asi como su primer beso, le daba vergüenza como se debía encontrar ahora mismo.

Ambos se dejaban llevar al poco tiempo, sus lenguas chocaron torpemente, el alcohol todavía les dominaba gran parte de la poca conciencia que tenían, y también era el único sabor que sentían en medio del beso.

-S-Saru… -Rune intentó hablar pero el moreno se lo impedía, le besaba la mejilla, la nariz, la frente, hasta su cuello, regresando a sus labios cada vez que intentaba decir algo.

Un rato después se separó de el jadeando igual que el peli-verde. Se miraron unos instantes, Saru apoyó su mano en la pared, a un lado de la cabeza de Fey sin despegarle la vista ni un segundo.

-Fey…

_Fin Flash Back_

El peli-verde puso los dedos en sus sienes intentando asi recordar lo que pasó después, pero lo único que recordó fue lo que pasó desde que llegaron a la habitación.

Sonrojó con el recuerdo y lo desechó rápidamente.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Saru que regresó con 2 bebidas.

-Oh, nada… -Fey sonrió y aceptó su vaso, tomando un poco.

El peli-blanco se sentó junto a el y lo rodeó nuevamente con uno de sus brazos. Rune sonrojó un poco y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro del moreno. Tal vez al tenerlo cerca recordara más de esa noche.

_Un rompecabezas fue cuidadosamente traído_

_(Quédate a mi lado, cariño)_

_Creo que jamás podré resolverlo_

Fey salió con Saru del lugar, al instante se frotó un poco los brazos.

-El aire esta frio… -comentó Rune y luego estornudó.

-Salud –rio Saru y se quitó la chaqueta que tenia, poniéndola en los hombros de Fey.

-Gracias… –sonrió con un leve rubor, se tomaron de la mano y empezaron a caminar por las oscuras calles, era muy tarde al parecer.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Saru algo inconsciente del tiempo, después de todo aquel lugar te atrapaba por completo.

-Déjame veo… -el peli-verde sacó su celular de uno de sus bolsillos, sorprendiéndose por todas las llamadas de sus padres- Ay no…

-¿Pasó algo? –preguntó Evan, mirando la pantalla del aparato- Oh… -soltó.

Ambos dieron un respingo cuando el celular empezó a sonar.

-Contesta –dijo Saryuu.

Fey asintió y se puso el celular en la oreja.

-¿S-Si? –Habló nervioso, el peli-blanco decidió quedarse callado- Estoy bien mamá, s-solo me quede dormido –mintió aunque no muy bien- ¿Q-Que? ¡No quiero regresar! –dijo preocupado.

Saru arqueó una ceja algo sorprendido.

-Y-Yo estoy bien… quiero quedarme aquí –dijo decidido- Descansa mamá –colgó antes de que su procreadora reclamara.

-Fey… -llamó Evan aunque no sabia muy bien que decir.

-Esta bien… -el peli-verde suspiró- Y-Yo… -tartamudeó un poco, luego se acercó al otro y lo abrazó- Yo quiero quedarme contigo…

Saru correspondió y besó sus cabellos verdes con una pequeña sonrisa, al parecer ya era hora de cosas mas importantes.

_Quiero huir contigo en cuanto llegue la mañana_

_Sin llevar un paraguas o algo_

_Incluso si nos empapamos totalmente_

_Eso no me importa_

Fey abrazó a al peli-blanco por el cuello, colgándose de el un poco, sin separarse ni un momento del largo beso que estaban haciendo.

Este por su parte no se resistió, lo tomó fuertemente de la cintura y lo alzó para quedar a la misma altura, este se asustó un poco rompiendo el contacto como temblaba un poco.

-Esta bien… -Saryuu rio un poco como le plantaba un beso en la mejilla.

-P-Pero… peso mucho… -Rune apretó un poco más la camisa del moreno.

-Si quieres te bajo… -dijo calmadamente, mirándole con dulzura.

Fey se encogió de hombros por la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Me gusta estar asi… -admitió sonriendo un poco.

_¿Por qué no puedo ser honesto y decir que me gustas?_

-A mi igual… -susurró Saru, como junto su frente con la del chico que estaba cargando.

Ambos quedaron hipnotizados con la mirada del otro, maravillados con los ojos en los que habían caído en amor mutuamente, en tan solo una noche.

Fey tragó saliva como Saru empezó a acabar con la distancia que los separaba.

-Fey… -susurró contra los labios del otro.

Ambos cerraron los ojos, Rune con un leve sonrojo y coincidieron en un beso que cada vez se hizo más profundo, las lenguas de ambos se movían sincronizada mente, y el ritmo pausado y lento los atrapaba por completo.

_¿Por qué no puedes ser honesto y decir que te gusto?_

Ignorando todo lo que pasaba alrededor, siguieron con lo suyo por un buen rato, la droga de su sabor juntos los hizo ir aumentando el nivel de aquel contacto… claramente no resistirían mucho mas.

De la nada Saru rompió el beso con algo de brusquedad y dejó a Fey en el suelo.

-¿P-Pasa algo? –dijo un poco asustado por la acción que no esperaba.

-Vamos… -murmuró mirándole, Fey pudo apreciar algo de nerviosismo en su mirada y supo que significaba.

Asintió con una sonrisa y se dejó guiar algo apresurado, al mismo lugar en que siempre terminaban cada y que se encontraban.

_Al final solo actuamos perversamente…_

Fue como un deja vú.

Solo que esta vez Saru lanzó a Fey contra la cama y no al suelo.

_Aquí va otra vez…_

Saryuu se deshizo rápidamente de la camisa del peli-verde.

_Pero no puedo negarme…_

Soltó un suspiro como el peli-blanco le mordió el cuello succionando un poco. Una marca más a su colección secreta.

_Lo quiero demasiado…_

Fey se impulsó a si mismo hacia adelante, quedando sobre Saru, como le iba desabrochando su camisa.

-Parece que hoy estas ansioso… -comentó Evan con una sonrisa.

Rune hizo un puchero y lo mandó a callar con un beso.

Saru ciertamente no se esperaba esa reacción, pero igual correspondió, guiando ambas manos a las caderas del peli-verde, empezando a retirarle la prenda inferior que le estorbaba tanto.

_Y se que el a mi…_

El ritmo apresurado se detuvo de la nada, sus miradas coincidieron, miles de pensamientos, dudas e inseguridades se reflejaban en los ojos verdes.

Un silencio algo incómodo se hizo presente, la razón gritaba que no había porque continuar con algo asi desde la primera vez, pero nunca le hicieron caso.

La duda atacaba nuevamente.

¿Qué eran ellos dos?

Saryuu atrajo a Fey contra si y lo abrazo fuertemente, el simplemente se dejo hacer recargándose en el cálido pecho del moreno.

_Aunque ninguno de los dos quiera admitirlo._

Los cabellos verdes eran acariciados suavemente por Saru, intentando asi distraer un poco al chico conejo.

Fey se separó algo brusco y lo miró de nuevo. Una expresión confusa se apoderó de la cara de Saryuu, nunca había pasado algo asi en sus noches, pero lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era descifrar los ojos verdes.

Colocó ambas manos en las mejillas pálidas del otro, sintiéndolas calientes al instante, sonrió un poco acariciando su piel con los pulgares.

Era difícil intentar adivinar el pensamiento de Fey, este también lo miraba como si ocultara algo, por primera vez ambos estaban inseguros de aquello…

_Estúpido…_

Fey bajó la mirada y besó la palma de la mano de Saru.

_Sin sentido…_

Saryuu se incorporó un poco, tomó a Fey de ambas manos y lo acercó a el, Rune también se acomodó como el otro.

El peli-blanco se inclinó un poco y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de la boca de Rune, pidiendo asi permiso.

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos verdes, Saru sintió como si su mundo se cayera, reflejándose en una gota que también salió de sus ojos violetas.

_Quiero llorar…_

No supieron muy bien porque, pero ambos volvieron a besarse con más y más insistencia, regresando a su actividad anterior.

Saru se posicionó sobre Fey nuevamente, no iba a dejar que el chico siguiera triste por más tiempo. Tal vez el contacto físico no fuera la mejor solución, pero si servía para hacerlo olvidar todas sus penas…

_Solo logramos herirnos…_

A la mañana siguiente Fey despertó en la cama de la habitación, estaba contra el pecho de Saru, este seguía durmiendo. Soltó un gruñido al notar los fuertes dolores de cabeza que lo atacaban.

Dio un suspiro contra el cuello de Saryuu, al final ninguna de sus dudas pudo ser resuelta.

Dirigió sus ojos al rostro de Saru, este dormía tan pacíficamente como si fuera cualquier otra noche, sonrió ante lo calmado que se veía e intentó incorporarse un poco, ignorando el pequeño dolor de su parte posterior.

Una vez acomodado jugó un poco con los cabellos blancos desordenados. Deslizó sus dedos por toda su cabellera, haciendo rizos, estirándolos un poco, pero suavemente.

-Saru, despierta… –llamó un rato después de que se sintiera muy solo.

Sacudió un poco al moreno y este inmediatamente abrió los ojos, asustándolo un poco cuando se lanzó sobre el de nuevo.

-¿E-Estabas despierto? –preguntó incrédulo

Saryuu soltó una risita como se acomodó el cabello desordenado hacia atrás. Se inclinó y besó a Fey, el peli-verde parpadeó un poco antes de empezar a corresponder el beso.

Mientras Saru besaba cada parte del pecho desnudo del peli-verde, este empezó a sonreír. Desde hace rato tuvo tiempo de pensar un poco, fueran lo que fueran no importaba ya…

_Solo un juego_

_Nos hemos convertido el uno al otro en juguetes, ¿cierto?_

_Somos tan tontos que no podremos ser salvados_

Fey dirigió su mano a la entrepierna de Saru.

Solo era un juego… _y muy divertido._

_Solo un juego_

_El error que Adán y Eva cometieron hace tanto…_

_Cuantos años y generaciones pasaron_

_Y lo repetimos de nuevo_

**OoOoOoO**

**Me quedo largo, chucha ;A; -huye como mango-**

**¿Review? :D**


End file.
